The Parkdale Animal Chase!
|Row 4 title = Summary |Row 4 info = The Protagonists and Recurrings are at the Parkdale School Race of the mammals. |Row 5 title = Production code |Row 5 info = 215}} is the fifthteenth episode in Season 2, and the 15th episode of the Bradly's Double 7. Plot Misaki is putting on his backpack and "It's time for Bradly's Double 7", Bradly is riding on the gorilla on a rye, Misaki tells Bradly to stop riding on gorilla and that it very dangerous, Bradly rides on Gorilla and Misaki lift the gorilla and get died, Bradly and Misaki says "It's time for Bradly's Double 7". Bradly and her friends are going out to the Barnyard House and they are lots of zoo mammals in the Parkdale School, Misaki is getting in her Parkdale School and they blocked Daria is opening the door, Misaki is styled Daria they scared of me, Misaki is talking to Daria, Bradly is staying outside with seeing all the mammals in school, Daria going back in her school, Misaki takes Bradly's hand and run to the Barnyard House. At Barnyard House, When she arrives, she tells them what she saw and what happened, and they all begin to think about the important things one needs to racing with all the mammals for the Parkdale Chase. Bradly then sings: " ". Anika and Chloe is riding on Onix and Rhyhorn in the Barnyard House doing race, Koopa Troopa is riding on Geodude, Bradly is riding on the Nidoking and Misaki is riding on Dodrio in outside around the Barnyard House, Dean, Nikhil and Tyler is riding on Nidoqueen, Tauros and Blastoise in the Barnyard House. All the recurring characters are going outside and play, with Anika and Chloe pretending to be a Dragon race chase, Keiko tells the story of Dragon Mammal Race, Anika and Chloe is riding on Flygon and Salamence, The American Dragon chasing the Two Dragon Racers, Two Dragon Racers hiding the Clouds and American Dragon don't chase, Two Dragon Racers is very cold and foggy and the Two Dragon Racers are going to another sky, American Dragon chasing Two Dragon Racers and they hiding in the castle and American Dragon don't chase, Two Dragon Racers staying in the castle, If the American Dragon comes and Anika tries to stop the American Dragon and she is starting to cry, American Dragon wants the two girls are riding during the flying and the story have happily ever after. Protagonist and Recurrings are going to the Parkdale School and see all the animals, All the friends are riding with some animals during the race in the finish line, James tries to say on your mark Get set Go, All the friends are going racing with animals around the Saint-Laurents with some street, and the going to the tunnel end through the Boulevard D carie, Misaki riding roosted Dodrio, Bradly tells Torterra uses his Earthquake on the street, Bradly is going runs with Torterra at Pointe St. Charles and Misaki is getting mad and rush with Dodrio, Bradly and Misaki is rushing through the race into the house, Bradly and Misaki rushing inside the rocket to the Parkdale School and she is almost in the finish line, Meanwhile, Bradly and Misaki is winning the race for getting the golden trophy. Bradly and Misaki is saying goodbye to the recurring and supportings, Misaki hugs Eugene and Francis thank you racing with Bradly, Bradly and Misaki is going home, The recurring characters are going back to Barnyard House. Characters Protagonists *'Bradly Dobbs' *'Misaki Tsakalos' *'Stoutland Puppy' Reccurings *'Shawna Dobbs' *'Kayden Dobbs' *'Anika Rashid' *'Chloe Botelho' *'Dena Caine' *'Demosthenes Dean Papadakis' *'Nikhil Patel' *'Yoshi' *'Birdo' *'Diddy Kong' *'Goomba' *' ' *'Pokey' *' ' *'Boo' *'Wiggler' *'Magikoopa' *'Shy Guy' *'Hammer Bro.' *'Bob-Omb' *'Piranha Plant' *'Bullet Bill' *'Chain Chomp' *'Luma' *'Blooper' *'Monty Mole' *'Dry Bones' *'Buzzy Beetle' *'Spiny' *'Spike' *'Cheep-Cheep' *' ' *'Noki' *'Haley Ann Dobbs' *'Toad' *'Paragoomba' *'Carlos Mortanian Miller' *'Tyler Rubin' *'Waffle' *'El Tigre' *'Jenny Wakeman' *'Kermit the Frog' *'Kirby' *'Sonic the Hedgehog' *'Miles "Tails" Prower' *'Princess Daisy' *'Rosalina' *'Knuckles the Echidna' *'Amy Rose' *'Petey Piranha' *'Blaze the Cat' *'Cream the Rabbit' and Chao *'Silver the Hedgehog' *'Shadow the Hedgehog' *'Donkey Kong' *'Mickey Mouse' *'Ice King' *'Captain Olimar' *'Pikmin' (multiple) *'Grumpy' *'Bloo' *'Spotarecirt' *'Bulborb' *'Dragular' *'Matteo the Pillow Pikachu' *'Grizzly Bear' *'Dinosaur' *'Pig' *'Rattlesnake' *'King Toadstool' *'Pink Yoshi' *'Yellow Yoshi' *'Cyan Yoshi' *'Vector the Crocodile' *'Espio the Chameleon' *'Charmy Bee' *'Baby Mario' *'Baby Luigi' *'Baby Peach' *'Baby Daisy' *'Baby Donkey Kong' *'Pianta' *'Boom Boom' *'R.O.B.' *'Michelle Holden' *'Alanna McCormick' *'Gloria Hanchar' *'Jordyn Queen' *'Erica Fitzgerald' *'Victor Lee' *'Jake Tsakalos' *'Theo Barua' *'Martin Patel' *'Emily Gonsalves' *'Keiko Lee' *'Susana Diaz' *'Rambi the Rhinoceros' *'Squawks the Parrot' *'Ellie the Elephant' *'Squitter the Spider' *'Winky the Frog' *' ' *' ' *' ' *' ' *' ' *' ' *' ' *' ' *' ' *' ' *' ' *' ' *' ' *' ' *' ' *' ' *' ' *' ' *' ' *' ' *' ' *' ' *' ' *' ' *' ' *' ' *' ' *' ' *' ' *' ' *' ' *' ' *' ' *' ' *' ' *' ' *' ' *' ' *' ' *' ' *' ' *' ' *' ' *' ' *' ' *' ' *' ' *' ' *' ' *' ' *' ' *' ' *' ' *' ' *' ' *' ' *' ' *' ' *' ' *' ' *' ' *' ' *' ' *' ' *' ' *' ' *' ' *' ' *' ' *' ' *' ' *' ' *' ' *' ' *' ' *' ' *' ' *' ' *' ' *' ' *' ' *' ' *' ' *' ' *' ' *' ' *' ' *' ' *' ' *' ' *' ' *' ' *' ' *' ' *' ' *' ' *' ' *' ' *' ' *' ' *' ' *' ' *' ' *' ' *' ' *' ' *' ' *' ' *' ' *' ' *' ' *' ' *' ' *' ' *' ' *' ' *' ' *' ' *' ' *' ' *' ' *' ' *' ' *' ' *' ' *' ' *' ' *' ' *' ' *' ' *' ' *' ' *' ' *' ' *' ' Supportings *'Jill Taub' *'Yellow Toad' *'Blue Toad' *'Toadette' *'Toadsworth' *'Sakura Khan' *'Lucia Khan' *'Nurse Joy' *' ' *'Professor Aurea Juniper' *'Officer Jenny' *' ' *'Cedric Juniper' *'Fennel' *' ' *' ' *' ' *'Mr. Marisa' *'Miyu Perrotta' *'Haru Khan' *'Mia Tsakalos' *'Princess Fumiko' *'Oscar Mayo' *'Cole Diaz' *'Cranky Kong' *'Funky Kong' *' ' *'Daria Mancino' *'Harlan Dunn' *'Amit Barua' *'Lanna Gonsalves' *'Samantha Diaz' Wild Characters *'Abby' *' ' (multiple) *'American Dragon' *'Ant' (multiple) *'Anteater' *'Bandicoot' *' ' (multiple) *'Bear' *'Bee' (multiple) *' ' *'Bird' (multiple) *' ' (multiple) *' ' (multiple) *'Bull' *'Bulldog' *'Camel' *'Capybara' *'Cat' (multiple) *' ' *' ' *' ' (multiple) *'Crab' (multiple) *'Crocodile' *' ' *' ' (multiple) *' ' *' ' (multiple) *'Deer' (multiple) *' ' *' ' (multiple) *'Dog' (multiple) *'Dolphin' (multiple) *'Duck' (multiple) *' ' (multiple) *' ' (multiple) *' ' (multiple) *' ' *' ' *' ' *'Elephant' *'Eugene' *' ' (multiple) *' ' *'Flamingo' *' ' *' ' *' ' (multiple) *'Fox' (multiple) *'Francis the Tow Truck Alligator' *'Frog' (multiple) *'Gecko' (multiple) *' ' *'Giraffe' *' ' *'Goat' (multiple) *' ' *' ' *'Hippopotamus' *'Hyena' (multiple) *'Iguana' *'Jaguar' *'James McInnis' *' ' *' ' *' ' (multiple) *'Kangaroo' *' ' (multiple) *' ' *' ' (multiple) *' ' *' ' *' ' *' ' *' ' (multiple) *'Lion' *' ' (multiple) *'Mallow' *' ' *' ' (multiple) *'Monkey' (multiple) *'Moose' *'Nightingale' *'Octopus' *'Okapi' *'Ostrich' *'Panda' *' ' *' ' *' ' (multiple) *'Penguin' (multiple) *' ' (multiple) *' ' (multiple) *'Platypus' *'Polar Bear' *' ' (multiple) *'Quail' *'Rabbit' (multiple) *'Raccoon' (multiple) *' ' *'Rhinoceros' *' ' (multiple) *' ' *' ' *' ' *' ' *' ' (multiple) *' ' (multiple) *' ' *' ' *'Skeleton' *'Skunk' (multiple) *'Snail' (multiple) *' ' (multiple) *'Squid' *'Squirrel' (multiple) *' ' *' ' (multiple) *' ' (multiple) *'Tarzan' *' ' (multiple) *' ' (multiple) *'Tortoise' *'Toucan' (multiple) *' ' (multiple) *' ' (multiple) *' ' (multiple) *' ' *' ' (multiple) *' ' (multiple) *' ' (multiple) *'Warthog' *' ' (multiple) *' ' (multiple) *' ' (multiple) *'Wolf' *'Yeti' *'Zebra' *' ' (multiple) Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 Category:Racings Category:Antagonists did not appeared in this episode